1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven comprising a casing, a supply section with an inlet for dough pieces to be supplied, a baking chamber; a discharge section with an outlet for baked dough pieces to be discharged, a recirculating-air assembly, including a source that produces a flow of recirculating air, a recirculating-air heating device, a recirculating-air guiding conduit sectionally formed by the baking chamber; a conveyor assembly which transports dough pieces from the inlet to the outlet.
2. Background Art
A baking oven of the generic type is known from prior public use. Baking ovens of the generic type are still in need of improvement as far as the baking time of dough pieces and their implementation is involved.